A De Vil is freed from hell
by Kallianthi
Summary: 19 years later an unexpected "friend" from the past does everything to free Cruella and give her one final chance. With all of her property being given to the second chance shelter, no servants, Ella panic attacks and a whole new world of fashion and technology...Will she make it back to the top...? This will include OC and ships. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!


**A De Vil**

**is freed**

**From**

**Hell**

_**Prologue **_

Nineteen years. Nineteen years and three more in this wretched situation! At least the last time I got in jail, I had special treatment. Haircuts, make up, fresh clothing etc...

But this time, I had none of that. I was in a grey cell at all times, only getting out for food and stuff. My hair length has reached my belly button, and most importantly-

I haven't smoked in 15 years.

I also get panic attack, acting like Ella. I just can't kill her with my cell being so quite...

Chapter 1

Freedom tastes sour

She was awakened by steps. But it was _c_ertainly _not _

dinner time! Who dared to disturb her slumber?

Right then, she heard a voice she knew _**so**_well...

-Are you sure about that miss Radcliffe...?

-Yes. 100% sure.

...What the hell...? Anita was there...?

Tt's been nineteen years...What does she want here?!  
How dared she disrespect her by visiting her!?

She made it sound as if Anita was the one trying to skin Cruella.

The officer opened the door of the cell, allowing Anita in.

She had aged quite a lot. Her ginger hair had started getting grey.

She was wearing a blue dress at the length of her knees and a hat of the same color. Cruella recognized that dress. It was one of her first designs.

-Cruella...?

...

-What do you expect me to say you moron?

Again, Cruella made it sound as if she was the victim

-Cruella please-

-Oh! Anita _**darling**_! What can I do for you?

She said ironically.

-Why Cruella?  
Anita asked

Why waste 22 years of your life for a stupid coat? Why? Tell me one good reason to lose all your money, reputation...Friends...All for a stupid coat. I would take that sketch back if I could go back in time.

What she just said stuck on Cruella's mind. She never thought of things that way...Her eyes widened, her heart started beating faster and...-

-You are the stupid one Anita! You! I needed that coat!

Cruella snapped defensively as if she called her stupid instead of the coat.

-Cruella!

Anita shouted.

I'm not here to argue with you! I'm here to pay to grant you access

-...what...?

Cruella said cautiously.

-You have no idea what I went through! I gave all my money, because this is god-knows how illegal! You were supposed to stay here for a lifetime Cruella! A lifetime in jail for what? A piece of clothing you couldn't have...? I had to get Roger, Chloe, Kevin, everyone in the second chance shelter, Alonso...Everyone whose lives you've ruined , to sign for your freedom.

Oh, she just had to go there!

-Why?

-Hm?

-Why would you ever want to get me out of prison?

She sobbed

-...Because I believe in second..._**Third**_ chances.

And because before that sick coat, you were my friend

Anita could swear she saw a tear roll down Cruella's face

-And where am I going to go huh? My mansion was sold, and all my money has been given to that stupid second chance shelter.

-Remember Hell Hall?

It was Cruella's family home.

-Hell Hall huh. How did you even get access to-?

-I told you, this was all _very_ illegal.

-...

-Alonso has been helping me taking your stuff to Hell Hall.

-Alonso?! That little-!

Cruella was so mad! Alonso had betrayed her.

-That traitor! He helped those wretched, wretched puppies! If it wasn't for him-

-...Someone would have eventually arrested you anyway. Alonso cares Cruella, and so do I. You had people out there but you just-...Ruined it.

-I GET IT!

-...Let's get you out of here, but this time, no dog coats!

Oh, and Ella just had to pop up!

-Anita, darling!

She hugged her

-Eh?

-Thank you so much my dear! I don't know how to thank you!

-Are you alright Cruella?  
-Call me Ella!

-Oh...I forgot about that one...

-About what my darling?

-Let's just get you out of here.

Chapter 2

Outside the cell

**-**Your stuff miss De Vil.

The officer said nervously

One red and black bear fur coat.

It was in the worst possible condition.

One cigarette stick, extra-long,

Hair stick accessories

They were kind of broken and pretty much useless

-Ugh.

Cruella raised an eyebrow in disgust.

-That would be it miss De Vil.

-What?! No! Where's my purse?!

-I'm sorry miss De Vil. But you didn't have your purse when you were arrested...

-What?! I need it! It has my phone! My money! My car keys! The keys of the House of De Vil! Many things of great value were in this purse!

-I'm very sorry but-

-UGH! Your sorry won't give me my purse back will it!?

-Miss De Vil, say goodbye to that behavior or your going straight back to your cell.

-...Sorry.

She murmured it so silently it was like she found it shameful.

Anita's phone rang.

-Oh, um...I don't know dear...Maybe if you don't tell her at first?

She talked at the phone

-This is a phone?

-It's normal that technology has evolved since year 2000 miss De Vil

-Um, sorry Cruella. This will take a while. Sign the paper and get in your car outside. Alonso will drive you to Hell Hall. I'll catch you later.

-Hmph.

Cruella signed and so did Anita who still had the phone in her ear

-Yes, darling sorry about that, what were you saying?  
-Is it Roger on the "phone" ?

-Oh um, no...Someone else.

Cruella raised her shoulders and walked out with her old stuff in hand.

She was ashamed to walk around looking like that

She saw her beloved car and walked quickly towards it.

She opened the driver's door to see Alonso in, and she lost her excitement

-I'll drive.

She rolled her eyes and demanded

-Hello madam, happy to see you too.

He said, ignoring her request.

-Go to the other seat you idiot!

-You can't demand me to do anything Madam. You are not my boss anymore. I'm helping you out of pure sympathy.

-Ugh!

She accepted her defeat and sat on the passenger's seat instead.

She sat down and looked sadly at the steering wheel.

-Okay, okay...You can press the honk. But twice at most.

She smiled evilly and pressed the honk two times, making the second one last.

Alonso knew that when in a car, pressing the honk was her way of saying: "Here I come!" So he at least let her have that.

-Here you go Madam. These are your house and car keys.

And here. The keys of House of De Vil. I know you probably lost yours so take mine since I will not be working for you anymore.

-Thanks, I guess...

Cruella answered as she realized that she was broke and she had no servants to treat her.

-Say, Alonso...Would you like to work for me again?

-No.

He didn't even thought about it for a second

-...

\- I choose life Madam. You have mistreated me all these years. But I can stay as a helpful friend.

\- That will do I guess...

She exited the car and walked inside Hell Hall

-Are you coming?  
-Okay

She went on and proceeded to open the door.

-Oh, this wretched, wretched lock!

She managed to destroy the lock and get in.

-I remembered it bigger.

-...-_-

-Hey! Don't give me that look! I've been locked in a tiny room for nineteen more years. SHUT IT.

She collapsed on the couch

-I haven't been this comfortable since early 2000's!

-Yes Madam, I know

-Oh, I have so much to attend to! I have to clean this place, start a new collection and...! Smoke! I need a cigarette right. Now! And I'll have to get organized and get a phone and...Ugh!

-I'll help you out madam.

-If you insist!

She smiled wickedly.

She ran out to get her car keys.

She ran to get her car keys.

-Alonzo! Where will I find cigarettes?!

-There is a shop a few minutes away. Here get my phone. It's got a guide.

-Whaaaat?

She grabbed the phone out of his hand

-How does this work?

She turned it upside down

-Where are the buttons? Why is it so slim?!

Alonzo laughed

-Well listen you little -

-Sorry! Sorry...! I keep forgetting you were locked for all these years. It's because you were always the "modern" one...

-Hmph!

Alonzo was truly amused. It was like teaching the world to a little child. And she certainly isn't a little child...

-I think it would be better if I drove you there ,Madam...

-Yes! That!

She started walking towards the door when suddenly-

-I can't go out looking like this!

-Madam, you just came home from being out looking like this.

-I have to fix my hair, my clothes, my make up! Oh! I need to get make up!


End file.
